morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
"Your Mom" Jokes
Here's a list of "Yo Mama" jokes. :) *Yo mama’s so fat, she steps on a scale and it’s all like, “one at a time, please.” *Yo mama's so fat, she steps on a scale and it's all like, "to be continued". * Yo mama's so fat, her wedding ring was the solar system's astroid belt. *Yo mama’s so fat, when she goes swimming, she gets mistaken for Africa. *Yo mama's so fat, she causes earthquakes whenever she takes a step. *Yo mama's so fat, when she bungee jumps, she brings down the bridge, too. *Yo mama's so fat, she went on a date with high heels on and came back with sandals. *Yo mama's so fat, she sat on a rainbow and king sized skittles popped out. *Yo mama's so fat, she has her own field of gravity. *Yo mama’s so fat, she wakes up in sections. *Yo mama's so fat, she jumped off a diving board and went to hell! *Yo mama's so fat, she sat on the beach and Greenpeace threw her in. *Yo mama’s so fat, she jumped in the air and got stuck. *Yo mama's so fat that the only thing stopping her from getting into McDonald's is the doors. *Yo mama's so fat that when I pictured her in my head, she broke my neck. * Yo mama's so fat, she confused Jupiter for a jawbreaker. *Yo mama's so old that dinosaurs studied her. *Yo mama’s so skinny, she hula hoops with a cheerio. *Yo mama’s so ugly, she stuck her head out of a window and got arrested for indecent exposure. * Yo mama's so ugly, she made my Happy Meal cry. *Yo mama's so ugly, she makes blind people cry. *Yo mama's so ugly that whenever she tries to take a bath, the water gets scared and jumps out. *Yo mama's so stupid that she voted for Bush, when he was out of office for good. *Yo mama’s so stupid that when you stand next to her, you hear the ocean. *Yo mama's so stupid, she threw a rock at the ground and missed. *Yo mama's so stupid, she bought concert tickets to X Box Live. *Yo mama’s so stupid that she thought Boyz II Men was a day care center. *Yo mama’s so stupid she tripped over a wireless phone wire. *Yo mama's so stupid, she thought fruit punch was a gay boxer. *Yo mama's like Pizza Hut; if it's not there in 30 Minutes, it's free. *Yo mama's like a hardware store; 5 cents a bolt, 10 cents a screw. *Yo mama's like a bowling ball; she gets picked up, fingered and thrown into the gutter, and you know what? She just keeps coming back for more. *Yo mama's like a Nascar Driver, she burns 50 rubbers a day. *Yo mama's like McDonald's, "Serving Millions." *Yo mama's like a brick; she's dirty, flat on both sides and always get laid by Mexicans. *Yo mama's like a door; I banged her all night. *You might be a Red Neck if yo mama has "ammo" on her Christmas list. Category:Morphopedia Category:Humour Category:TV Reference